


A Series of (Un)Fortunate Events

by VoodooDoII



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Slow Burn, Swearing, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoodooDoII/pseuds/VoodooDoII
Summary: You are a female human living in the heart of Ebott City in your early/mid-twenties.When a series of events gets you thrown out of your apartment and onto the streets, you look for places to stay and your luck finally changes for the better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First story on AO3! And of course it is a SansXReader.
> 
> Anyway, if you see any mistakes please let me know in the nicest way possible. (I tend to freak out very easily.)

You were pissed. You were supposed to have at least another week before rent was supposed to be due. "Mary, please! I just need till next week." You pleaded. Your landlord turned and shook her head. "Y/N. If you do not leave my office, I will kick you out today. You have until tomorrow to either pack up or pay up. It's your choice." She threatened. 

Throwing your hands up in defeat, you stormed out the office without extra time; and with a bad mood. This entire week has just been escalating. First, you found out your boyfriend was cheating on you. Then, you lost your job, and this morning you find out you were supposed to pay tomorrow to keep your apartment. Which was bullshit, considering you were supposed to have another week. Things couldn't get any worse, right? 

Apparently, they could. Your air conditioning happened to break down an hour after getting back to your apartment. You decided to take the time to pack up your important things in a box and bag. You've lived homeless before. It isn't a big deal. You have enough cash to feed yourself 3 meals a day for 2 weeks. You sighed as you put your stuff in your box and bag. This was great. Might as well enjoy a night's sleep while you can before it gets too hot to fall asleep.

You woke up early. Perhaps leaving early in the day would make the walk to a nearby cafe more bearable. Grabbing your phone and charger, you sat up and peeled yourself out of the covers, and walked to grab your stuff and then leave.  
Walking to the cafe would take 30 minutes. 

Leaving the place you called home for 3 years made you sad. There was a stray cat that liked to visit you every now and then. He was always happy to see you. Hopefully, your neighbor cares for him. She was nice enough. You two probably would have been good friends, had it not been for her monster racism constantly leaving a bad taste in your mouth. You understand that a huge change as big as a whole new species coming to reality was hard to fathom to some people, but they were still living beings! You took a breath. You needed to have energy if you were gonna be walking for 30 minutes. Being angry over things you couldn't change was pointless. 

Perhaps you could've just gotten a cab or an Uber, but you also wanted to save money. At least until you got a new job and a new place to stay. Maybe you could look up an apartment looking for roommates at the library. 

The walk to the cafe seemed shorter once you came up with a plan on the walk there. You opened the door to the cafe and walked to the front area and waited. You looked around. The cafe was always so homey and welcoming. The small woman that led you to your table was very sweet. While you waited for your meal, you finally decided to check your phone. You had to use it with the thought that you wouldn't always have a power outlet available to you. Nothing important. You shut it back off and placed it in your bag when you saw your meal arrive. 

Your next step was the library, which was thankfully close by. It would be a 5-minute walk at most. And you knew the computers there were open for anyone. You visited this library a lot. It was small and simple, but everyone was very kind there and always helpful. The walk was mostly uneventful; unless you counted a few kids screaming about a spider eventful. When you finally made it inside of the library, you felt a rush of relief at the air conditioning hitting you after walking outside in the early morning heat. You waved to the front desk lady, and you made your way to an open computer. Perfect! Setting your stuff down underneath the desk, you cracked your knuckles and began typing away. 'Apartment rent. Roommate wanted!' You began to scroll through. Some of the options made you unsure, skeptical or even snort at how obviously fake some of these were. You sent a message or few to some of the ones that looked legit.  
But you found one that looked weird. In a good way, anyways.  
The description of the apartment was in all capital letters, but the descriptions of the room and the titles were all in lowercase. Half the pictures looked half-assed and some looked like there was a lot of effort put into making the picture look nice. You aren't sure if this is legit or not, but you decided to send a message anyways. To your surprise, you got a reply almost instantly. 

You  
Sent: 10:45am  
Hey, I see you have a roommate opening? Any chance you'd let me come look?

Poster  
Sent: 10:45am  
YES OF COURSE!! WHEN WILL YOU BE FREE TO COME OVER?

You  
Sent 10:46am  
Uh, now would work. It'll take some time to get to you though. I don't have a car or anything.

Poster  
Sent 10:46am  
DO NOT FRET, FRIEND! I WOULD BE ABLE TO COME PICK YOU UP!

You  
Sent 10:47am  
Oh wow. Really? That'd be awesome! I'm at xxx-xx-xxxx. Oh! I lost my job recently and I don't have a way to pay you guys for rent yet. Is that okay?

Poster  
Sent 10:47am  
OH NO! I AM SORRY TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR JOB! NO WORRIES, TAKE AS LONG AS YOU NEED! I DO NOT MIND AS LONG AS YOU PICK UP AFTER YOURSELF, (UNLIKE A CERTAIN BROTHER OF MINE.)

You  
Sent 10:49am  
Oh, that's perfect, thank you so much! I'll be waiting inside. I am the one with a black sweater with a backpack and cardboard box. See you then!

Poster  
Sent 10:49am  
I AM ON MY WAY!

Scooting backward in the chair, you stretched. You are still unsure to if this is a legit thing or not, but hey. At least you have something to do today. You continue browsing for different apartments and conversing with the posters, letting them know you will contact them back if anything changes when you hear someone shouting. You look up from the computer screen and your eyes widen. Standing before you is a tall skeleton looking monsters with a bright red scarf. "HELLO HUMANS OF THE LIBRARY! Several patrons began to shush him, to his dismay. His sockets turn to you before approaching you and stretching his hand out to you. "HI! YOU MUST BE Y/N! SEE, I GUESSED THAT BECAUSE YOU ARE WEARING A BACKPACK AND YOU HAVE A BOX OF CARDBOARD UNDERNEATH THE DESK! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS PROVEN HIS GREATNESS YET AGAIN! NYEH-HEH-HEH!!." You began to feel overwhelmed. He had a lot of energy and you were barely keeping it together. Taking a breathe you shake his hand and smile. "Hello, Papyrus! It's nice to meet you. My name is Y/N, as you already know." You say awkwardly. He seems to smile and he grabs your belongings and backpack. It didn't seem too heavy for him. Walking out the library's doors, you see the sun has already begun its unforgiving bright light. When you made it to the car, Papyrus put your belongings in the back seat and opened the passenger door for you. How sweet! "Oh! Thank you, Papyrus." You say, hopping into the car. He gives you a thumbs-up through the window and makes his way around to the driver's side. 

The first minute or two was silent, and that is what you would have preferred. However, Papyrus seemed to be in the mood for chit chat on the way to the apartment. "SO, Y/N. DO YOU NEED ANYTHING FROM ANYWHERE TO HELP YOU SETTLE IN?" You shake your head. "I brought important things with me." You say. "DO NOT WORRY ABOUT A JOB YET. YOU NEED TIME TO GET SETTLED." He says. You nod. "I know. I just feel bad for living at your place for free." You sighed. Papyrus laughed. "DO NOT WORRY ABOUT THAT! I UNDERSTAND! TAKE AS LONG AS YOU NEED. ALL I ASK OF YOU IS TO CLEAN UP AFTER YOURSELF." He said. This didn't help you put your mind at ease. You felt shitty for freeloading this guy's apartment. You sigh. "I-" the car stopped. "WE ARE HERE, Y/N! WELCOME!" The apartment complex wasn't the worst, but at least the neighborhood seemed safe enough. Papyrus got out of the car, and so did you. He grabbed your things and made his way to the establishment.

The inside of the apartment was surprisingly clean. Papyrus closed the door behind you with his foot and motioned with his head to follow. Sighing, you do. You don't understand why he is being so friendly and open to you. "Y/N, THIS WILL BE YOUR ROOM. DO NOT FRET ABOUT A JOB. THAT WAS MORE A REQUIREMENT FROM MY BROTHER. I AM JUST SIMPLY HAPPY TO HAVE BEEN ABLE TO GET YOU BACK UNDER A ROOF!" You smile and nod before brushing past Papyrus into your room. You stop and gasp. This room had a fucking bay window! "H-holy shit!" You run over to it a like a child to a present on Christmas morning. "PLEASE AVOID PROFANITIES IN THIS HOUSEHOLD!" Papyrus said. You heard him put your stuff on the ground. "Sorry," you say. "But I've never had a bay window before!" You say. You sit on the edge of it and look outside. "MY BROTHER DOES NOT TRUST ME WITH WINDOWS, SO I GOT THE MIDDLE ROOM. MY BROTHER GOT THE PATIO WINDOW. YOU GOT THE GUEST ROOM." He said. "Your brother doesn't trust you with windows? Why?" You snort a little. "I HAD A THING UNDERGROUND WHERE I BROKE THROUGH DOORS OR WINDOWS, AND APPARENTLY THAT ISN'T LEGAL ON THE SURFACE." Aww, poor guy. Must be hard to adjust to a whole new world. "Oh geez. I can feel you there, Papyrus. It sucks having to adjust to something brand new." You tried to emphasize with him. He seems to smile a bit more. "DO YOU NEED BLANKETS, OR WOULD YOU LIKE TO CRASH ON THE COUCH UNTIL YOU GET YOUR BED?" He asks. "Uhm, I'll try the couch. Thanks, Papyrus. I'll just settle myself in with what I already have and then I'll search for a job in the living area." Papyrus nodded and walked out of the room. 

You lie down and decide that this was the best worst decision you have ever made and you fall asleep on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Sans. 
> 
> And visit a Cafe owned by Muffet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correct any mistakes you see! I write this on my phone.

When you woke up you weren't on the floor you fell asleep on. Instead you were on the couch from the living room. It looked pretty old but it was comfortable from what you could see in the dark. You sat up and rubbed your eyes, and you waited for your eyes to adjust to the darkness. It must've been either really late or really early. You pushed the blanket aside and slid your legs off of the couch and stood up. You hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, so you were pretty hungry. Hopefully Papyrus wouldn't mind if you got something from the fridge. 

When you opened the fridge, you were surprised to find tubs and tubs of spaghetti. You weren't usually one to judge, but… what the fuck?  
You couldn’t tell if you were supposed to laugh or cry. Is this all they ate?   
Poking your head deeper in the fridge, you try to scope out anything else that might be in there. 

Then someone tapped your shoulder. Letting out a quiet shriek, you scrambled out of the fridge and looked behind you to see who was standing there. A short skeleton that you immediately recognized as not being Papyrus stood behind you. His face was round, but he was definitely a skeleton. This must have been Papyrus's brother. "If ya want something that isn't spaghetti you're gonna haf'ta go and get your own. You're already living here for free. We don't need to supply ya with free food, too." You blinked. His voice was so much deeper than you imagined. He was about your height. He stood a little taller than you, enough to where it was noticeable. "O-oh.. uhm.. you must be Papyrus's brother, right?" He nodded. "I'm Y/N-" The skeletal monster held up his hand, still glaring heavily. He was judging you hard you bet. For losing your job, home and being unbathed. "I don't care. The sooner you decide its better to leave, the better. You're gonna start looking for a new job tomorrow. G'night." He said. "Ya left the fridge open, by the way." You looked behind you, but it was closed. When you turned around, he was gone.

When you woke up later that morning you felt hungry, unclean and upset.   
You haven't eaten since yesterday morning, you hadn't showered since a little before you got kicked out; and you were being forced to get a job and leave as soon as possible. Hopefully you were allowed to use the shower. Though, you were pretty sure these skeletons wouldnt enjoy having a smelly, dirty human roaming in their apartment. Then you would go and get something to eat. You had some cash on you, after all. 

Your shower felt nice and relaxing, and it put you in a good mood. You had to dig through your backpack to find your shampoo and conditioner though. And now you should leave to go get food.

Before you could even walk out of the door, you were greeted by Papyrus. "GOOD MORNING, Y/N!!" He said, hugging you tighter. "I HOPE YOU SLEPT WELL." You looked at him and shrugged. "I slept perfectly fine, thank you." You said. He let go and looked at you with questioning eyes (sockets?). "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" You pulled out your cash and pointed to the door. "I'm gonna go get something to eat. And look for a job- er, maybe. Your brother stopped by to 'greet' me this morning." You made air quotation marks. "HE DID?! WOWIE! THAT'S THE MOST EFFORT HE'S EVER PUT INTO GREETING STRANGERS. SINCE HE USUALLY DOESN'T." He seemed somewhat relieved. "SANS WASN'T MEAN, WAS HE? HE DIDN'T SEEM TOO HAPPY WHEN I TOLD HIM THERE WOULD BE A HUMAN HERE THAT LOST HER JOB." You frowned and nodded. He was definitely unhappy. "Yeah, uh, he introduced himself and wished me good luck for finding a job." You lied. You hated lying, but you still did it all the time. You didn't like making people look like an ass. Even if they had been. "THERE IS SPAGHETTI IN THE FRIDGE IF YOU NEED FOOD, Y/N" He said. You shuddered. You'd never actually been a fan of Italian or anything like that. "No thank you, Papyrus. I should probably take your brother's advice and look for a job. Living here for free would make me feel guilty." This seemed to pass by Papyrus, because he nodded. "OKAY! JUST LET ME KNOW IF YOU ARE IN ANY SORT OF TROUBLE, AND I WILL SEND SANS TO HELP YOU! GOOD LUCK Y/N!" He smiled at you and you smiled back. You also shivered a bit. In all honesty, Papyrus's brother kind of freaked you out. He was glaring at you with the most judgemental stare you've ever seen this morning. He was clearly not a fan of yours. You'd probably rather get attacked them have 'Sans' come rescue you. 

You aren't a princess in need of saving. You were a tough ass warrior that can fend for herself, damnit!

It took you a little while to decide where to go, but you settled on a small coffee shop close to the apartment. It was cute. Walking inside and hearing a little bell almost made you laugh out loud. It was so stupid that you loved it! "Welcome, dreary~" You look up and you felt your eyes widen. This shop was run by a monster! You stepped up and tried to act casual. You supported monsters, but never got to see them very often. This must have been an area for monsters. "What would you like?" She asked. You looked down to the display and wanted to cry. These all looked so good. Why couldn't you be rich?! "Uhm- cheesecake bite?" You asked, looking up. The monster seemed a bit shocked, but she held her surprise in check nodded. "One moment, dear!" She tells you as she walked into the back room. You sat down and waited. This place was cute. Too bad it seemed empty. Maybe business picks up closer to noon. Suddenly a cheesecake bite and a drink are placed in front of you. 

By spiders. 

You nearly screamed like a toddler before the monster held a hand out. "I should have warned you. My apologies! They are my assistants. When you are finished, come on up and I will ring you up." You gave her a shaky thumbs up and took your first bite. The first bite was absolutely unbelievable. The cake melted in your mouth. You wanted to sob. You then proceeded to stuff your mouth with cake and this also sweet tasting drink. All of your food was gone within 3 minutes. Gasping for air, you relaxed. That cake was the best cake you've ever had in your entire life. You walked up to the cashier stand and handed her a good number of money, which seemed to please her. "Come again, drearie!" You gave her a thumbs up. "Will do, miss!"

The first thing you did when you got back was sit on the couch and scroll for jobs on your phone. You wanted something similar to your last one. It was simple, easy and it paid good. You selected a few simple options. Hah. They have an opening at your old job now that you got fired. Maybe if you reapplied you'd get back in. Maybe not.   
2 hours after looking around you finally put your phone down and stretched. This sucked. Being an adult sucked. But... you needed a job pretty badly. Groaning, you picked up your phone again.

Then the couch shifted, and sitting next to you was a not so happy looking Sans.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 30 Kudos! That's amazing!
> 
> Sorry for taking so long. I have a life and a lot of writing and art block. Anyways; enjoy this boring chapter.

You glance over at Sans. "Papyrus may be okay with you mooching off of us, but I'm not as nice as he is. I'm giving you 3 days to find a job, or I'll kick you out myself." His voice was low. You really weren't the type of person to take crap from anyone that judged you before they even got to know you. 

"So you'd rather throw some human onto the streets than swallow your pride?" You asked. "I don't give a shit. All you humans r'the same. Selfish, disgusting and evil. Papyrus may trust you around him, but I don't." Okay. You mostly agreed with him there. But not all humans were terrible. "Not all humans are like that, you know. Maybe instead of judging a person before you talk to them, get to know them." He smirks. 

"I don't need to talk to anyone. I know how a person is just by looking at em." He stands up. "3 days." He repeats before disappearing infront of you. Sighing, you picked up your legs and curled in a ball. Things looked like they were finally going to get better. You wanted to cry. But you won't. Crying won't solve any of this.

The door is kicked open suddenly and you feel like your heart just imploded on itself. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS RETURNED WITH HIS SPECIAL 'WELCOME Y/N' PASTA DISH! A NEW FRIEND IS A GOOD REASON FOR A SPECIAL MEAL!" He closed the door with his foot and placed some grocery bags on the floor. "Papyrus, you dont have to do this. I'll be leaving within 3 days." You said. Even if Papyrus had somehow managed to convince Sans to let you stay here, you know you'd be miserable. He'd make you as unhappy as possible; and frankly? You didn't want that.

"OH NO! HAVE WE UPSET YOU? OR WAS IT SANS?" He looked so genuinely sad and you felt pretty guilty. Even though this wasn't really your fault. "Nah. I just want to make a name for myself, you know?" Papyrus looked at you and nodded. "YES! I TOTALLY UNDERSTAND. NOW PARDON ME, I MUST PREPARE THE MEAL." You gave him a thumbs up and walked to your room. It was pretty empty, obviously, but it was still cozy. You didnt need much. You liked things to be simple. You looked at your box and walked to it. Inside was your hoodie. They must not feel the cold too well because it was always pretty cold in the apartment. Yawning, you laid down after laying a blanket on the floor and fell asleep.

You were awoken by loud knocking on your door. "Y/N! DINNER IS PREPARED!" He said. You groaned and stood up with a stretch. It has been a while since you've had a nice homecooked meal. Even if you had to sit at the same table as Sans. Walking into the main room, you had to admit that it smelled pretty dang good. Maybe spaghetti wasn't so bad afterall. You sat down ay the small table and put your head down. You were always so tired, no matter how much you sleep. "HELLO Y/N. ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT?" The sound of a plate being placed infront of you made you put your head up. The spaghetti looked really good, actually. "Im fine. Just tired. Is sans going yo eat with us?" You asked.  
'Please say no. Please say n-'

"HE BETTER! HE HAS NO CHOICE." You snorted. "Won't he be mad?" Papyrus shook his head. "HE CAN BE MAD ALL HE WANTS, BUT HE WILL BE EATING AT THIS TABLE!" He walked into the hallway with the bedrooms and you leaned your head in to listen to their conversation that would follow with Papyrus's knocking.

Taking a bite from your spaghetti, you gasped. This was really really fuckjng good. Who cares about what they have to say? 

You happily ate away at your dinner, when the two skeletons sat down. A very happy Papyrus, and a very not-so-happy Sans. You gave him a smug look. "Aw. Did you get waken from your nap?" You asked. He glared at you. "SANS. DO NOT BE RUDE. SHE ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Papyrus said. "No." Sans replied. "So, Papyrus. You don't mind me being here?" He shook his head. "OF COURSE NOT. YOU ARE ONE OF THE ONLY HUMANS THAT WANT TO BE MY FRIEND!" 

Aw. 

Aw...

That's sad. How could anyone not want to be friends with Papyrus??  
"Aww. Well I'm proud to have someone as cool as you as a friend!" Sans hit the table with his fist, while continuing yo glare at you. "SANS YOU CLUTZ! LET ME GET SOME MONSTER CANDY." Papyrus stands up and walks away.

"I dunno what you're tryna do but it needs to stop." He was rubbing his fist. You sighed. Isn't Papyrus and adult? "Why? Papyrus won't let you kick me out." He sighs. "I know. But I can still try." He leans back on his chair. "Just try to get to know me before you decide you hate me, please? That's all I ask. A fair judgement. You can only see so much from a person from the surface." He looks like he considers a moment before reluctantly sighing. "Fine." Sans said as Papyrus walked back into the room, offering him a small treat. "IT SEEMS ALPHYS'S TREATMENT IS DOING YOU SOME GOOD, SANS. YOU SEEM TO BE IMPROVING SLOWLY EVERYDAY!" You look to Sans who ignored your gaze. "Just for you, bro. You said ya wanted me to get better so thats what I'm doin." He took a bite of spaghetti. Papyrus turned to ylu, and so did Sans. "SO, WHERE DID YOU WORK BEFOTE YOU GOT FIRED, Y/N?" You took a bite of your spaghetti and sighed. "I dunno. Some private company? It paid alright enough, I guess. Too bad it didn't 'work' out for me though." You snorted. That was so bad. "NYOOO!! NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Papyrus shouts, catching you off guard. And catching you even more off guard; Sans was cackling. "SANS YOU BARELY KNOW HER AND YOU'VE INFLUENCED HER FOR THE WORSE!" He scolds Sans. Sans stares at Papyrus. "Dunno what you're talking about, bro." He said.

Papyrus sighs and stands up, grabbing the plates. "SANS, I BELIEVE IT IS YOUR TURN-" He groans. Then you stand up. "Actually, Papyrus. Maybe I should? I am living here for free, afterall. Maybe I could do the chores and clean until I get a job?" You glare at Sans. "Or would that not work out?" He glares right back at you. Papyrus doesn't seem to notice and makes a hum of approval. "THAT IS A WONDERFUL IDEA, Y/N!" He says while handing you the dishes. "I SHALL MAKE YOU A CHECKLIST OF CHORES FOR YOU TO DO TOMORROW!" You nod before grabbing the last of the dishes. You rolled up your sleeves and got to work.


End file.
